Use of Fast Travel to save time traversing open world maps
Fast travel is the concept of traversing from one place to another by means of teleporting the player's position. Fast travel has many advantages to the game. Without it most large world games get tedious, boring, and lose their flow.It has been recently been used in games considerable due to large game worlds. It saves time letting the player traverse from one part of the map to other part. Examples: Farcry 4 FarCry 4 was far more liberal with the fast travel points than its previous games in the series. It wasn't so much a case of more or less fun - if the player wanted to ignore fast travel and just drive/walk, the game offer's them the option. The difference is, sometimes player's get busy, and don't have a lot of time to play. During that time, players want to be able to do some missions. FarCry 4 let's players travel almost to the mission point.The game use's a ton of fast travel portals to travel its vast world. It allows player to teleport immediately to other parts of the map. Sometimes fast travel allows player's to reach the area of activity immediately. Example, in some cases to provide backup to the village men from 'Pagan Min's' army. World of warcraft. MMos often have very large maps. to solve this wow gave mages and certain cities portals to allow players to fast travel. This allows people to get to places faster and makes the world more accessible. IL The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a game in which the player will be playing in the land of Skyrim. In this , the player can roam around freely around the by using horse rides or buy fast travel. This fast travel allows the player to visit past locations and gives time to play the game. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time used songs that could warp the player to different parts of the map. This was only unlocked in the second half the game, allowing the player to enjoy the open world in the first half. The player could also ride their horse across the map if the player needed to get to a location fast but didn't have the location unlocked yet. This fast travel took out the annoyance out of having to travel back and fourth across the map for some of the later puzzle aspects of the game. The Witcher III : Wild Hunt While traversing the massive world of The Witcher on Roach can be a lot of fun, horseback isn't always the most time-effective way to get around. So, sprinkled throughout the lands, are sign posts that the player can use to go from one place to the next. This use of an object allows for fast travel to keep it's convenience without making it too easy for the player to skip exploring the game. Fallout 4 Fallout 4 has a massive world to wonder around in. This is great for the player to explore and traverse. But when you need to return to your home base to drop off your 200 pounds of new, blood stained weapons and armor, you need a fast way back home. That is why the game uses the map on your pipe boy as a way to fast travel to locations that have an indicator on the map.